The Devil in the Wishing Well
by AdFinemAdInfinitum
Summary: He looked like a prince, sitting nonchalantly on all those golden coins. A prince at the bottom of a whishing well. Rose shook her head. That boy was no prince. His smirk, his angry gray eyes, his glares said it all. He was a devil. RW/SM, R&R oneshot


**A/N: Hello everybody!**

**How're you doing?**

**Well, this is a one-shot based on this song by ****Five For Fighting **

**It's called ****The Devil In a Wishing Well**

**Please leave a review on your way out it means a lot!**

**I do not own the song or Harry Potter**

**Nevertheless,**

**Enjoy!**

**The Devil In a Wishing Well**

**I met Jane at the center of the earth  
It was dark there was dirt all around  
But I gather you can figure that **

It was not often that the Oak Forest, as it was called for lack of a batter name, saw this many visitors. You see it was created by nature that way so it would deter people from entering. The sun barely made it to the ground due to the thick branches of the oaks and the paths that were once made had been long covered by ferns and weeds.

Only a little fragile sunbeam managed to escape the trees, only to be caught into the red curly hair of a nine-year old girl called Rose Weasley.

"Are we there yet Mom?" A seven-year-old boy whined and Rose turned her head towards him releasing the sunbeam.

"Be quiet Hugo." She hissed having realized that those forests had indeed not been made for humans to visit and shout in.

"Yes, we'll be there in a few minutes Hugo." Rose's and Hugo's mother Hermione Weasley replied shooting an annoyed look at her children and their bickering.

"That's what you said ten minutes ago and we're still not there." Hugo whined some more. He hated family excursions. Plus a picnic in the forest meant only one thing: More ways to be pranked by James and Fred.

__

**Jane says I'm your body in the night  
And I'll lead you where you might find yourself  
Better if you follow me **

Rose looked around at the place they were supposed to meet the rest of the family. It was dark and dirty like the rest of the forest and she still could not figure out why her grandparents would have wanted them all to meet there but she did not protest.

As long a she had her books with her nothing could go wrong. All she needed was a nice spot to sit and read her new copy of 'Peter Pan and Wendy'. She looked around for a comfortable trunk or an oversized tree root yet she came across none.

Turns out I'll have to do some searching for that reason, she told herself and shrugged.

"Rooooosieeeeee!" A loud voice echoed in the Oak Forest, making the red haired girl jump up in surprise.

"James, sod off." She hissed for the second time that day. That time it was to her older cousin James who had just arrived with his parents and siblings to disturb the forest's and Rose's tranquillity some more.

"Rose be nicer!" Her mother called after her while chatting with her sister-in-law.

"But Mom! I wanna go read my book and James is acting like a real…" She was interrupted by the killing glares of her mother who obviously disliked bad vocabulary. How she could tolerate her husband, Rose's father, Ron, was beyond Rose.

"Then why don't you go over there Rose? I think Grandma Molly said there was some old wishing well there you could sit close to." Rose immediately forgot of her mother's glares at the prospective of seeing the old wishing well.

"Right!Thanks Mom." She said before turning to leave.

" Don't get too wrapped up in your book and forget lunch Rose. Oh! And be careful." Was the last thing the red haired girl heard of her mother before disappearing into the woods.

__

**So go right you'll be left at a big hotel  
You'll meet the devil at the bottom of a wishing well  
You know you better give him something  
Give him something good  
Like everybody else he's misunderstood **

First Rose noticed a tall old oak tree. In her mind that tree was at least a hundred meters tall and she thought its branches touched the skies. She turned right and then left to avoid its huge trunk when something new caught her sight.

There probably in the middle of the forest there was a well. And a wishing one no less. She beamed at it for a moment before approaching.

It was stony on the surface and weeds had begun growing around it together with some much welcome flowers. It also had a wooden roof where a bucket must have been hanging from a rope once.

Nodding Rose buried her hands in her summer dress' pocket looking for a sickle but she didn't find any.

"Bugger." She mumbled annoyed that she could not make a wish at the well.

Then she decided she really wanted to see how many other wizards had made up their minds about lessening their fortunes a bit thanks to that Wishing Well.

She bended forwards hanging almost half her body down the well even thought at the back of her mind her father's voice was telling her 'to never lean over places you could fall off from' .

And just as if fate was getting her back for discarding her father's advice she felt an unknown power, also known as gravity, catching and pulling her down.

She gasped but it was too late for her to fight back. She felt things darkening around her and she closed her eyes.

__

**Jane says it's a long way out...  
I'm gonna make it out  
Cause I'm about her  
**

**Jane says, you're as Holy as a ghost,  
But who loves you the most, if you offer  
I might let you carry me  
**

The first thing Rose noticed upon waking up inside the well was the smell of mould. The second was a pile of golden and silver coins. The third was a boy.

She stood up as fast as she could alarmed. Most of her body parts were aching but funnily enough she had no wounds. She looked under her feet to come across probably the last thing someone would expect to see in the inside of a wishing well. Well, actually the second last, because the last would have been a boy.

So under her feet there was an expensive-looking Persian carpet full of masterful designs. That explained why she was not badly hurt.

She looked back at the boy who seemed perfectly calm, like her fall inside the Wishing Well was not at all surprising to him.

He was sitting upon what looked like hundreds and hundreds of coins with his feet crossed and his arms stretched nonchalantly. He had platinum blonde hair and grey eyes that screamed indifference and superiority.

He was exactly like a prince. Full of wealth and power and arrogance... Full of it in general.

Yet it wasn't dislike she felt for him. It was curiosity.

His apathetic look switched into a more mischievous one and his lips formed a smirk that took her breath away.

That smirk changed his face entirely. It made him look smarter and at the same time meaner and angrier.

No. She corrected herself. That was no prince. He was raised like one alright but was no prince.

That blonde boy was a devil.

A devil at the bottom of a wishing well.

_  
_**I went left I got right at some big hotel  
There was a devil at the bottom of the wishing well  
He said you better give me something  
Give me something good  
Like everybody else I'm misunderstood  
**_  
_"Who are you?" The blonde boy spat at her.

"I was about to ask you the same question." She retorted. This time she was not going to discard her father's advice to 'never say your name to strangers' .

"My name is Scorpius Malfoy." The boy replied after a moment, looking as if his name was very precious and made him very proud.

Rose Weasley knew only one man under that surname and she found it hard to believe that anyone would be proud to be related to him.

"What are you doing in this Well?" She asked taking a step closer to the boy.

"I don't remember you replying my question." He said putting a hand in his blonde hair.

"Rose Weasley." She decided that as soon as she knew his name he deserved to know hers.

"That would explain the reddish hair." He commented indifferent. That bothered Rose a little. She was not used to people showing indifference upon hearing her name.

"So, what are you doing in the Well? Did you fall?" She repeated her question stubbornly.

"I am sitting. And no, I didn't fall in here. Only an idiot would fall inside a well." There was no mockery in his tone yet Rose knew that comment was meant for her.

"How did you get in here then? Can you go out?" She asked worriedly.

"I flied with this." Scorpius finger pointed the carpet under her feet.

"A flying carpet?! How did you…?" Rose knew well flying carpets were rare to extinct those days.

"My father bought it to me during our trip in Egypt." The blonde boy muttered clearly bored. Yet there was a gleam in his eyes that made Rose wonder if those words were just a show of power and wealth. Trips to Egypt, flying carpets, endless money.

She felt slightly jealous and then mad at herself for feeling so. It wasn't like her family was poor anyway. And what they lacked in money they made up in fame.

"Whatever. Can you take me up there then?" Rose motioned the entrance of the Well.

"I could…" The boy begun and she immediately sighed. There was a price she just knew it.

"But?" She questioned putting her hands on her hips. That boy was beginning to get in her nerves.

"But you'll have to give me something in exchange. It's my birthday today, you see." He finished her sentence.

"Your birthday?" Rose seemed puzzled.

"When I have my anniversary I have tons and tons of people in my house and we play games and have fun and cakes." She recited, happy memories returning to her.

"I don't give a damn what you do in your birthday." Scorpius shouted turning from bored and indifferent to furious within seconds after she had finished talking.

He stood up from his pile of coins, causing some of them to fall in the process, and faced the red-haired girl that was staring at him dumbfounded.

His gray eyes had darkened and his whole body was stiff. He was not much taller than her but he seemed very energetic when wanting to.

"Wow, relax! All I meant is that I don't get why you spend your birthday in here." She tried to explain her perfectly innocent intentions.

"Well, maybe cause I'm sick of seeing all those people who don't even like my family coming and wishing me Happy Birthday. Or maybe cause I hate those kids who offer me big presents but never actually play with me cause I am a Malfoy." Scorpius looked even angrier if that was possible. The redhead took a step back scared.

A real devil that kid was.

"Maybe I am not strong enough to just stand there and hear parents whispering to their kids to be good to me cause my father is a very powerful businessman. Maybe cause it sucks to be liked only by your parents." Now all light was gone from his eyes. He didn't look mad anymore. Just sad, hurt.

The devil was in pain. But hadn't he brought all this to himself? Hadn't he betrayed the light and fell to the darkness?

Not really, Rose gathered. Scorpius was not the traitor. His father was. Or used to be. People said he had changed.

Either way Scorpius was not to be blamed for this. But he was anyway.

"So what gift do you want for your birthday?" She tried to cheer him up but all she got was a glare. A really sinister glare that made her shiver.

Even if Scorpius was not his father there were lots of reasons to call him a devil. He was arrogant and cold and aggressive. Rose guessed he could really hurt people if he wanted to. He seemed strong.

"I have wealth, magic, wit and power. I have expensive gifts people got me from around the world. What is there that you can give me that I don't have?" He said irony dripping from his mouth. He had an eyebrow raised like he was challenging her.

**I took a guess and cut a portion out of my heart  
He said that's nowhere close enough but it's a damn good start  
I wrote the secret that I buried on the wishing well wall  
He said I've seen one... it follows that I've seen them all **

Rose racked her brains to find something that indeed Scorpius didn't have. There had to be something, she told herself, otherwise he would not be feeling so miserable, that devil.

She shot him another look as if the answer to her question was written on his forehead, in his eyes…

He was sad, that was for sure. But he was proud too, he was not scared or ashamed of who he was or where he came from. Was it acceptance he sought for? Maybe. Or maybe there was something more.

'I'm sick of seeing all those people who don't even like my family coming and wishing me Happy Birthday.' She remembered his words. Honesty? That's what he wanted?

'Maybe it sucks to be liked only by your parents.' She continued processing. Friendliness, perhaps.

Her eyes suddenly fell on her favourite book which she was by some miracle still holding. 'Peter Pan and Wendy' A muggle fairytale most wizards had never heard of.

She smiled a bright smile and took a few steps towards the devil-boy.

He seemed puzzled by her move but didn't move, dazzled by the smile.

She took his hand in hers and felt it cold. She squeezed it a bit still speechless. In her eyes a new fire breathing. His were wet.

He used his free hand to wipe out some tears that had begun to form. He looked away letting his blonde hair cover his eyes.

"Is that you gift?" He mumbled and he felt more than saw her shaking her head.

"I will give you a thimble." She declared still smiling a small sneaky smile.

However Scorpius did not catch the meaning behind her words.

"I don't knit." He pointed out causing her to laugh.

"You are a stupid devil." She said between chuckles never releasing his hand.

"So do you have anything better than a thimble?" A smile started blooming on his face as well, while her warmth and smile transferred to him.

"Hmm… I can give you that book…" She said thoughtfully. "But it's a thimble you really need."

"I'll settle with the book." He said nodding.

Rose got back on the flying carpet and so did the blonde. The carpet stirred a bit and then steadily begun moving upwards.

The dim lit forest slowly re-appeared and Rose jumped off the carpet with a 'thud'.

"Here, that's yours now. Happy Birthday!" She let go of his hands and put her book on it.

"Thanks." He said blushing a little. "Probably the best gift I got so far." And he wasn't talking only about the book.

"Goodbye Scorpius." She said blushing too.

"Will I see you again?" She exclaimed before she got lost into the woods once more. He saw her turning swiftly, her red childlike curls cascading behind her, a smile on her face.

"You will go to Hogwarts won't you?" She asked. He nodded.

"Then yes, I'll see you there." She assured him only to see his worried eyes soften.

"Until then." He bid her goodbye.

_  
_**We spoke of human destination in a perfect world  
Derived the nature of the universe (found it unfulfilled)  
As I took him in my arms he screamed I'm not insane  
I'm just looking for someone to understand my pain... **

Two Years Later

Rose was now eleven. She had grown some inches taller and her hair was longer now. Other than that she wasn't much different. She had grown but not changed.

She took one look back at her family waving at her from the Platform. She took a deep breath taking in courage.

It needed courage to survive first year, she knew.

She pushed her trunk across the aisle bumping on some older students in the process.

She had not expected it to be so hard to find Al and James.

Suddenly a compartment door opened and a blonde head appeared in front of her.

She jumped up excited. Her ocean blue eyes gleaming with happiness. She remembered that blonde hair. She would always remember them.

"Scorpius!" She shouted letting go of her stuff and gave the boy a hug.

He hugged her back smiling and invited her in his compartment.

When they were both comfortably sitting in it his mischievous, devilish yet happy voice came to her.

"So can I have my thimble now?" He asked smirking and holding her book in his hands.

_  
_**It's a long way out...  
I'm gonna make it out**

**It's a long way out...  
I'm gonna make it out**

**It's a long way out...  
I'm gonna make it out**

THE END

**A/N: So… what do you think??? **

**The thimble quote is taken from Peter Pan. A thimble is a kiss and a kiss is a thimble.**

**I do hope you enjoyed it.**

**So, leave a review to the poor writer!**

**Thanks a lot for reading!**

**Kisses or rather, **

**Thimbles,**

**Sarah**


End file.
